


Only Way of Life

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [37]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Morally Grey Characters, Sirens, i kind of went ham on the murder part of pirates and sirens, mentions of eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: for the prompt thing: anxvi, siren/mermaid au, uhh....lost treasure? for the word - sebi
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Only Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this I'm not gonna lie.

Andy loved being a sailor. Loved the sea and the freedom and the ships. He loved listening to the ocean speak to him at night, the stars were a sight to see when there was nothing but the open water to disrupt him.

He loved being a pirate _more_.

There was nothing, _nothing_ , better than the thrill of scaring the shit out snobs who were out pleasure sailing and skewering the navy when they tried to reel him in just because he didn’t adhere to whatever rule maker they had thought was right.

The strange thing that had been following his ship lately was intriguing though, and trying to figure out that mystery certainly was fun.

First, he’d thought it was just a big fish, but efforts to bait it were unsuccessful and every hook he’d sent down was pulled back up with some fish or other that could kill a man if he ate it impaled on it.

Which lead to him skipping the idea of deep sea horror and thinking there was something much more intelligent and worth his while to put effort into discovering.

Honestly, if there was one thing Andy prided himself on that wasn’t his skills with the sword and treachery, it was his ability to _lure_. He’d draw his targets in with a false sense of security or a lost treasure that didn’t really exist.

And when he felt it right he’d reveal just how he became the captain of his own crew.

Being a pirate was fun, what can he say? And it came in handy now. Waiting on a rocky island that was damn near inhabitable, his ship about a mile out while he picked at the dirt under his nails with a dagger he’d slipped off of Pryce when he left the ship.

He hadn’t had much to go on for whatever had been following him, so he’d just dumped the fish it had insulted him with near the bank of a deep stream that connected to the sea and hoped for the best.

“A strange human, who keeps the insults given to him.”

Andy grinned, continuing to examine his nails for a second before he glanced over to the water, grey skin and black hair and milky eyes all he could see.

“Strange siren to follow a pirate’s ship for a full month,” he responded, shifting on the rock he was sitting on so he could be a little more ready to slip off if he needed to. His grip on Pryce’s dagger remained firm.

The siren tilted its head, milky eyes glancing up towards the darkening sky before settling back on him.

Eyes sensitive to the light then? Interesting.

Suddenly it raised itself out of the water, showing more of its grey skin and the way its lips couldn’t close fully over the sharp fangs filling its mouth.

“You have something of mine. Stolen from me by another crew you’ve raided.”

Andy’s eyebrows shot up, then he pulled the necklace he’d been wearing since he stole it from the neck of another pirate from under his shirt.

On it was a silver ring. It had an engraving, but it was rubbed so dull Andy couldn’t make out what it said.

“This?” he asked, pulling the chain over his head.

The siren had its eyes locked on the ring, its shoulders now lifted out of the water as it came just a little closer to the bank.

“Yes,” it said, eyes going from the ring to the sky and then back to the ring before finally settling on Andy’s face.

Something else about the sky was bothering the siren. Andy wondered what it could be?

“Do you expect me to just give it to you?” he asked, yanking the chain up so he could catch the ring itself in his hand, hiding it from the siren’s view and earning a hiss of protest.

“It is mine, stolen because a pirate made me choose between it and my life. _**Give. It. To. Me**_.”

Andy felt a shudder of fear he wasn’t used to travel down his spine, and he grinned at the rush of adrenaline.

“That’s quite a voice you’ve got there. I wouldn’t expect any less from a siren,” he commented, his grin growing wider when the siren growled low.

“ _What_ is your point?” the siren asked, glancing again towards the sky again.

Andy looked up, taking note of the stars starting to make themselves shown.

“I have a grudge against another pirate and haven’t been able to find her. You help me bring down Missy, I give you the ring back and we can go our separate ways.”

The siren paused, and then gave Andy the most terrifying grin he’d ever seen, a tongue snaking out over its teeth as its eyes went from milky white to a solid black in one blink, its grey skin starting to glow a royal purple that took Andy’s breath away.

“ _ **You let me eat the woman when you kill her and you have a deal,**_ ” it said.

And oh, if Andy didn’t fall right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
